Portal the Movie
by SheerANONYMOUS
Summary: I woke up in a small cell, unable to remember anything more than my name and a few functions of my mechanical arm. I was told I had signed up for some sort of test. I know they're lying. And when I'm done with them, they'll be sorry they messed with me...


I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt and every muscle in my body shrieked in protest as I sat up and looked around. I was in a small, glass chamber, placed in the middle of a much larger room. My small chamber had a toilet, something I guess was supposed to be a bed, and a table. I couldn't remember how I had ended up here. As I thought about it, I realized I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up, except for my name, and the fact that I had a mechanical right arm (along with several of its functions). I could also remember my name; Flare Natsuha.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Testing Facility." The voice made me jump, and I almost fell over. I looked down and saw that I was wearing some odd device on my lower legs and feet. It made me feel like I was wearing high heels. And I _hated_ high heels. "I hope you enjoyed your stay in the Aperture Science relaxation chamber-"

I cut the disembodied voice off, screaming, "Relaxation chamber!? This is a damn prison cell!"

"Please exit through the portal." The voice continued, as if I hadn't said anything. A glowing, orange rimmed hole appeared on the one and only concrete wall in the cell. I looked through it and gasped. In front of me was the outside left wall of the "relaxation chamber." And I was standing inside of it. I looked to my left, out through the glass wall I had just been staring at. There was a blue rimmed hole in the wall of the outer room. I was standing in that hole, my head turned left. I waved, and the me in the hole did the same.

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

"Go ahead." The voice said. "The Aperture Science portal material is 98.9% safe." I looked around for the source of the voice. The outer wall to my right had a large window about two or three stories up. The woman had to be in there. I grabbed the radio and walked through the portal (It was freezing!) Then I walked around the cell as the woman said, "Excellent. Please proceed through the door to the test chamber elevator."

"Fuck you!" I shouted, throwing the radio at the observation window. It bounced off, hitting me in the face on its return and knocking me off of my feet. "Shit..." I groaned, holding my bleeding, possibly broken nose.

"Please proceed through the door to the test chamber elevator." The voice repeated.

I slowly stood up. "I didn't sign up for any tests." I said. "And you can't force me to do this, human testing is illegal."

"You did." The voice said.

"Bull shit!" I shot back. "If I signed up for this, why don't I remember it? Why don't I remember anything before I woke up in that cell?"

"I don't know." The voice replied. "The functions of your human mind are not my concern." A panel opened in the floor behind me, and an oddly shaped machine gun rose from it. "Proceed through the door to the test chamber elevator. Complete the test, and there will be cake. Stay here, and you will be shot."

"You can't do that!" I shouted. But I could here the machine gun warming up. I glared at the observation window and walked through the door and into the elevator. The doors shut behind me, and the elevator started to move down. _This is fucking bullshit._ I thought. _Somehow I've ended up as a human lab rat… Fuck._ I adjusted my glasses. Then, realizing they wouldn't rest on my nose, I quickly, and very painfully, popped it back into place. The elevator doors opened, and I stepped into the first test chamber. A door stood at the other end. It was shut. An square, orange light showed an X, and a long line of orange lights trailed along the wall and floor, into another room with only a window. In that room was a massive red button. The voice was silent. I looked through the window, wondering how I was going to get in when a blue-rimmed portal appeared on the far wall. I could see my back.

I turned around to see the orange-rimmed entry portal. Something hit the floor to my right. A large cube sat there, dropped from a compartment on the ceiling. The voice spoke again, but I was to aggravated to pay attention to more than "Weighted Cube" of some kind. I walked over to it and tried to pick it up. "Weighted" was right! The cube had to have been at least two tons. I braced my mechanical arm and lifted the cube with all of my strength. I slowly carried it through the portal and dropped it on the button. The orange lights turned blue, and the X became a check, opening the door.

"Please proceed quickly to the next room, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of the test."

"Prolonged exposure to… What!?" But I could feel my skin beginning to itch, so I walked back through the portal and through the door. There were two more tests before it became apparent that something was seriously wrong. At this point, I had half of the portal gun. I could create my own blue portal. The other half of the gun was in the center of this test chamber, and I had to get to it. There were just a few problems…

"Please be aware that contact with the floor in this chamber will result in a bad mark on your test sheet."

"Big deal." I muttered.

"Followed by death."

I gagged. "What!?" I shouted. "Now I _know_ I didn't sign up for this shit!" But I knew I didn't have a choice. If I had my freedom at the end, I wasn't going to just sit here until I died. On the other hand, I already knew this testing was illegal, and now I knew it was lethal as well. On top of that, I had absolutely no memory of my life. There was no way in hell they were letting me out of here alive. I analyzed the chamber. It took five minutes to figure out how to get through the chamber, and another ten to actually make it. Once I had both components of the portal gun, the disembodied voice spoke again.

"Congratulations, _Subject Name Here._ You now have the complete Portal Device. Here is an Aperture Science Fun Fact; the Portal Device is now worth more than the combined income of everyone in _Subject Hometown Here._"

"Really." I said. I pulled back the sleeve on my mechanical arm, and a small part popped out. A light shone from the part, scanning the entire portal gun. Then my upper arm transformed into a gun of similar design, and I fired two portals from it.

"What are you doing?" I ignored it. My mechanical arm reverted to its default state, and I crushed the portal gun and tossed it to the floor, watching it sink into the toxic fluid. Then I looked up at what appeared to be a camera, and before I continued towards the elevator, I grinned, flexing my mechanical arm.

**I started this over the summer either last year or the year before, I don't remember. I just thought it'd be fun.**


End file.
